


Amad Knows Best

by DrakkHammer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hey free booze!, Love - so much love, M/M, Mothers always know, Poor Uncle Thorin, finding your One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: FiKi Week offering. I'm not sure what prompt this story fits, but it insisted on being written so I'm going with: Sun, 23 Oct: kingdom or love. Okay, so it's also exactly one week late, which is par for my course. At any rate, Dis said she's always known about her boys and no matter what she will support them to the end.





	

 

 

 

I heard a slight noise and turned toward the stove. A beam of sunlight from the light-shaft illuminated the stove, making the cranky old instrument of torture look somewhat more friendly than usual. We’d already done battle it, and the breakfast scones were cooling on the sideboard. A pot of oatmeal was blurping its way to an acceptable level of doneness. I added some of the raisins that were left from last fall. They would have to do for sweetening. We were nearly out of honey and, unbeknownst to Fili and Kili, I hoarded the remaining bit for Thorin's scones. He worked so hard that he earned that extra bit of care.

We were deep in the Blue Mountains, but the ancestors of the Dwarves who had carved this kingdom out of the rock had the foresight and ingenuity to create a series of tunnels and mirrors that pulled the sunlight down even to the depths of our halls. I blessed their forethought and craftsmanship many times every day. They built differently from my people, but they built well.

Thorin had come and gone, grabbing two scones and vanishing almost before I could greet him. He was so busy these days that I rarely saw him. We were still not a true part of the Blue Hills clan and probably never would be. Thorin, with the help of Balin, oversaw our own mining, smelting, and smithing crews. He also worked his own forge, crafting the fine steel for weapons with the same care that he had when he worked the forges for Men. The tall-folk were quick with insults, but even they had recognized Thorin's skill. He still had customers even though he'd long ago been able to move on from their stinking towns to live full time in his own halls.

My thoughts were interrupted by the thunder of my two Dwarflings racing to see who could get to the kitchen first. At 72 and 67 you would think that they could come down the hall and enter the kitchen like the near-adults that they are. The reality is that they are as wild as wolf pups, running rough and tumble through life. I wouldn't have it any other way. It vexes Thorin, who is far too eager for them to grow up and take their place as princes. I, for one, am quite content to let them enjoy their youth. Let them have a few more years concerned only with hunting and crafting...and each other.

I've known since Kili could toddle that they had found their One in each other. It's rare for it to be siblings and is heartbreaking when one has to be sent away. But that won't happen to my sons. They will be together all of their lives. Although there will be some who do not approve, their union is not illegal and not even immoral...just unusual. Having had two brothers myself, I can say that there is normally little attraction. Brothers are an annoying fact of life, like pimples and head colds. They can occasionally be useful, much more so as they mature and cease the relentless teasing that seems to come naturally to Dwarven boys. But to think of one of mine as my One would have sent me screaming to my room to hide under my bed.

For my Fili and Kili, it was different from the moment Kili was born. Fili was so small and far too young to understand what was happening, but the moment Kili started to cry he owned Fili's heart. He'd insisted on holding Kili the moment it was possible and, in truth, it was a blessing. His touch could always quiet Kili. I could be up half the night trying to soothe him, but the moment he woke Fili and heard his voice, Kili's cries would cease. At five, my Fili took on the responsibility for caring for his little brother. He learned to change diapers, cheerfully dealing with whatever mess Kili made. His father had quailed at the stench our beautiful dark-eyed boy could produce, but Fili was insufferably proud that he had a little brother who was powerful enough to drive a full grown Dwarf from the room. I guess when you are his age, you take your victories where you can get them.

On the day that Thorin came to me broken and told me of Vili's death Fili was not yet ten, yet he stepped up and took my hand. "I'll take care of you, Amad. You don't have to worry about me and Kili." He both broke my heart and mended it. He was as good as his word and took complete charge of his little brother, keeping him out of trouble, holding him when he called out for his father and drying his tears when he wept. I was so shattered that I placed too much of the burden on him, but he shouldered it like the prince he is.

I watched them grow up together, one solid and golden, the other lithe as an elf with raven's wing brows and a dark shock of unruly hair. They were so different and yet fit perfectly together. As there can be no day without the night - there could be no Fili without Kili. They had shared a bed ever since Kili had learned how to sleep through the night without accidents. Fili would have slept with him anyway, but I forbid it. One soggy child per night was enough.

In time they needed a larger bed.

"Do you think it is wise, allowing them to sleep together? They are not babes any more," Thorin said as we sat by the hearth and smoked. It was late and my sons were already abed--not sleeping, though because I could still hear Fili reading a story about dragons. I cringed, but little Dwarrows love adventure, even if the tales give the elders a chill.

"There's no harm to it," I told him quietly. "It saves me work when I have only one bed to make and wash for. They won't sleep apart anyway, listen to them."

He cocked his head and nodded. "I suppose you are right and less work is always a good thing."

His pipe glowed as he drew on it, blowing smoke rings that chased each other toward the fire. "I have a mind to start Fili on the forge within the next fortnight. He's strong enough to wield a hammer and has expressed interest in working steel."

He saw my expression and leaned forward. "It's not the old times, Dis. He'll not be working from dawn to dark. My sister-son will never have to know the kind of life his father did. I have a mind to start him with silver. It's soft and he has a good eye. It's a good start for getting the feel of working metal and he can make jewelry and trinkets to sell." He leaned back, puffing thoughtfully, studying my reaction. When he saw that I remained unconvinced he added, "I expect him to only work a few hours a day so that it will not interfere with his studies."

And so Fili went to the forge every morning with Thorin and Kili was inconsolable. You would have thought that he was having a hand amputated from the volume of his cries. "Shush," I told him. You are fifteen winters old and are weeping like a babe. Fili can't be by your side every minute."

He was not going to take no for an answer. "But I could go down and watch. I will stay out of the way. Please, may I go? Please..."

If it was anything else I might have relented. "You have lessons and he is learning how to work silver. He can't pay attention to you even for a moment. Smelting silver is dangerous work and if you distracted him, he could be burned."

Kili's eyes widened until he looked like a frightened deer. "He could be hurt?" It was unthinkable and tears began to shimmer and then slide down his cheeks.

I pulled him close. "Do not worry, my little pebble, Uncle Thorin will not let anything happen to him."

The moment Fili returned home, he was set upon by a small worried brother. After several hugs, Kili managed to let his confused brother go and said, "Amad said you could get burned."

With the worry clarified, Fili smiled at him. "Uncle Thorin is showing me how to be safe. So don't worry, I won't get hurt."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather squashed axe pendant strung on a bit of leather. "Look, this is my first piece...my first jewelry. I'm going to give it to you so you will remember that I'm going to be safe."

Kili held it in his hand for the longest time, just staring at it. Finally, he squeaked, "For me?"

Fili pulled him into a hug. "Yes, for you. I wanted to make it better, but this was the best it got." I could see that he found it wanting and was a little embarrassed to give it to his brother.

Kili squished against him, burying so deep into Fili's shoulder that I couldn't see his face. "It's perfect. It's your first and you did your best." He let go and started to tug at his clothing, pulling the chest lacings loose. "I wanna wear it. Fili, help me put it on."

His brother fumbled with the cord, trying to tie it and not ensnare any of Kili's hair in it. "Keep your hair up, idiot," he protested after multiple tries. Finally, he was satisfied with the knot and stepped back.

Kili was beaming. "How does it look, Amad?" They were both so proud that my heart felt like it was going to burst.

The little axe lay crookedly on Kili's chest, just below the hollow. It was funny how its imperfection looked so right as if it was intentional. It was unique, one of a kind - just like Fili. The look on my oldest son's face was so full of love. It truly was Fili's heart that he was giving to his brother.

A quarter of a century later Kili still wore Fili's little axe, the cord exchanged for a chain that showed Fili's skill at working with intricate patterns. Kili didn't have the patience for silver or goldsmithing. He was better at hammering out steel, bending it to his will and forging weapons. Fili carried a pair of matched short swords that Kili had worked on for nearly a year. In spite of his lack of patience for detail, he'd forced himself to tease the geometric patterns out of the metal. He'd learned to carve to make the handles. Every inch of the swords showed the love that had been poured into them. When he'd presented them to Fili on his natal day, adult or not, there had been tears and hugs and enough admiration to fill all the caverns below the mountain.

Over the years Fili had wanted to make Kili something more grand that the little lopsided axe, but his brother would not have it. He finally stumbled upon an idea when they were out hunting and Kili complained that his knife wouldn't cut a baby's beard. The silversmith had learned to work gold, but more importantly he had learned to work steel -- not just Dwarven steel, but Damascus with its interwoven moire patterns that turned a weapon into a work of art. I'll never know how he managed it, but he traded or perhaps bartered for a large enough piece of aged oliphant tusk to make a handle. He carved a pattern into the ivory and inlaid bands of gold around the handle to help the grip. Somewhere he'd learned leather crafting and the sheath was the same dark ivory color as the handle, with Kili's sigil etched in the center of a complicated geometric pattern. It was like no other knife I had ever seen. My son had crafted a masterpiece. He showed it to me before presenting it, not on Kili's natal day, but on the eve of Durin's Day.

Durin's Day is a rare event when both moon and sun are in the sky at the same time. I didn't have to ask, I knew why Fili had chosen that day to present his gift. To him, Kili was as rare and wondrous as the celestial event above. He was Fili's sun and moon and the stars as well. Without Kili, the world would be dark and without meaning.

My sons had gone hunting and had returned with rabbits fat with autumn berries and pheasant plump from their summer feasting. It was an easy meal and fun for my sons. They always liked to take part in preparing afters. In this case, Fili had raided a bee tree, successful but for a few stings that Kili insisted on tending. The two of them used my amad's recipe for honey cakes and drove me to distraction as they prepared their contribution. As always, they ate as much as they put on the platter and as a result, there was more than enough pheasant for Thorin to have thirds.

Cleaning the table was not work for a son, but they had always insisted on helping. It made me sad in a way, that the hardships our people had gone through made my sons feel responsible for doing as much work as possible. Fili liked a much more tidy house than Kili but my youngest could only stand to watch Fili work alone for just so long before pitching in. Thorin was always hoping that Fili was being a good role model, but I knew that Kili could never stand to see his brother working while he dawdled. As soon as the dishes were soaking it was Time.

Fili led a clearly confused Kili to his seat in front of the hearth and lit another candle. "What is it that I need to see, brother?" Kili asked as he squirmed and looked around the room. "Hush," Kili had told him. "Be patient for once in your life."

When he came back into the room, Fili was carrying a small bundle wrapped in rabbit fur tied with a bit of twine. He brought it over and bowed, holding it out to Kili. "Take it, it's your, uh…Durin's Day gift."

Kili's eyes had widened. "But gift giving isn't until tonight. I don't have your gift ready."

His protest was for naught as Fili pressed the gift into his hands. "I wanted to give it to you early because it's special…and it’s not exactly a Durin’s Day gift."

Kili looked at him, raven brows arched in puzzlement. “Not a Durin’s Day gift?”

“Not exactly,” Fili hedged. “It’s something a bit more.” His eyes had darkened nearly to sapphire. His expression was serious but there was no mistaking the love in it. My sons were grown and the courting had begun.

For a moment I thought that Kili was going to need an explanation, but then his eyes widened and the sound of his great braying laugh filled the room and I found myself laughing along with him. I remembered my own courting gift and feeling as puzzled as Kili. This is a day he will never forget.

“Thank you, Fili,” he said, suddenly aware of the gesture his brother was making. “I accept your gift. I shall treasure it for all my days.”

“Well there won’t be anything to treasure if you don’t open the bloody thing,” Thorin snapped, having grown tired of the little ritual that had apparently gone completely over his head.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kili fumbled nervously with the knot for a moment and then slid it free. As if worried that something would bite him, he peeled back the pelt and peeked at the gift within. I could see Fili trembling with impatience. He wanted to reach over and reveal the contents. Instead, he fisted his hands and waited for Kili to do it. Seeing the glint of the hilt, he gave a sudden tug and the fur fluttered to the floor leaving him holding the sheathed hunting knife.

"It's...it's beautiful," Kili whispered. He held it gingerly as if it would shatter from his gaze. He reached out and traced the pattern on the sheath with the tip of his finger, stopping in the center of his sigil. "It's too grand," he whispered. “You must sell this. It will be worth a fortune.

Fili shook his head and grinned, dimples deepening as his smile widened. "I made it for you. You are a prince, so you deserve a princely hunting knife. Unsheathe it, I want you to see the blade."

Slowly Kili drew the knife and stopped; his hand trembling. The blade shimmered in the candlelight, but what caught Kili's eye was the moire pattern of the Damascus steel. The blade was a complicated swirl of light and dark gray that twisted into patterns like smoke captured in steel.

"I've never seen the like," he whispered.

"Nor have I." Thorin's voice made Kili start and he fumbled the knife for an instant before securing his grip and pulling it close. "How many times did you work the steel?"

Fili just rolled his eyes. Then he laughed and cuffed Kili lightly on the shoulder. "So you like it?"

"I love it!" His voice was shaky as he stroked the hilt. "But I'd be afraid to use it."

"No worries, brother. You can't hurt the blade and the hilt is oiliphant ivory. You could throw it at a stone wall and not make a dent." I could see from the look on his face how dearly the carvings and inlay had cost. He'd put his heart and soul into it as is befitting a courting gift for his One.

Kili rose abruptly and slung his arms around Fili. "You are the best brother in the entire world!"

Fili hugged him back, then moved slightly and found his face inches away from Kili's. Forgetting hat there was anyone else in the world, he leaned forward and kissed his brother gently at first and then with growing heat. Kili's fingers tangled in golden hair and the kiss deepened.

I stood and extended my hand to Thorin. He took it and followed me into the kitchen. He stopped to look back at my sons, a look of deep puzzlement on his face. I just laughed. "Thorin, have you become deaf and dumb, as well as blind? Can not you see that they are One and have been since Kili was born?"

"You are mistaken." His gruff reply would suffice for those who deferred to him as Prince, but I just smiled at him.

I slid my arm through his. "We can discuss this further over a mug of Dwarven ale down at the Golden Hammer. I find that I am very thirsty and we have much to discuss, starting with your powers of observation when it comes to my sons."

In the five years, it took for Kili to reach his maturity, they had grown even closer if that was possible. Thorin was somewhat less than neutral about their relationship but he was reluctant to get into a debate about it, knowing that he was vastly outnumbered. He pretended that he didn't notice the stolen kisses in the kitchen, or that they sat with their hips pressed together in front of the hearth. He certainly did not want to discuss the rather large mark on Fili's neck -- the one his collar didn't quite cover up. The one my brother started to ask about, realized what it was and nearly choked on the bite of oatmeal he had just taken.

When he could breathe again, he muttered something about "Mahal cursed raisins," grabbed several scones, and headed to his forge to beat an innocent piece of steel into submission. I looked over at my sons to find Fili apparently trying to read his fortune in his tea mug, while Kili both blushed and looked insufferably proud of himself.

"Would it be possible for the two of you to be a bit less obvious?" I took a sip of tea and fixed them both with a look that said there would be no repeat performance at this table.

They both mumbled apologies, Fili's blush deepening, and his dimples vanishing as his expression grew even more serious. "We can stop," he said in a level voice, ignoring Kili's look of horror.

I couldn't help smiling. "And the sun can stop rising and the stars can stop shining." The both looked hopeful and I continued. "You have found your One in each other. Some may not understand. Some may condemn you for it, but most will neither notice nor care. If there is one thing we Dwarrows do well it is to mind our own business. There will be gossip of course, but your job is to give them nothing to gossip at. With nothing to feed it, it will die a natural death."

I couldn't resist adding, "Of course there are some Dwarrow maids who will be very disappointed..."

"Amad!" They said it in horrified unison and it couldn't have been funnier. I laughed so hard I had to put down my tea.

"So, please be more discreet. No marks that are visible and go to a shop and purchase a lock for your door. I'm certain you know how to install one." I tried to be stern, but the laughter was still bubbling just below the surface.

"We are in your Halls," Fili said firmly. "We would do nothing to shame you."

My heart broke for them. I leaned over and took their hands. "My beautiful sons, you could never shame me. Your love is as pure as mine was for your adad. There is no shame in loving each other or in finding desire in that love. I merely wish for you not to embarrass Thorin.”

Fili nodded and, after a poke from his brother, said, “We promise. I don’t think he understands about finding your One.”

“No,” I replied sadly, “He does not. I will speak to him after dinner, so I would appreciate it if the two of you could find some place else to be this evening.”

“The Iron Ox has every third pint free tonight,” Kili volunteered. Fili looked interested and immediately tried to pretend he was not. They rose to leave and Kili snatched the scone Fili was reaching for and raced down the hallway. Dwarflings never change, they just grow larger.

“Go and have some fun,” I called after them, “but come home before the moon is at zenith and for the love of Mahal behave yourselves!”

Kili’s booming laugh echoed down the hall. That they would come in past their time, practically sloshing with ale and wake up fiercely hungover, I had no doubt. I listened to their bickering until they closed their door. I don’t think it’s possible that I could love them any more than I did at that moment.

Fili and Kili departed directly after dinner. Thorin was puzzled until I reminded him about “free pint night.” He nodded with a wistful expression. I ached to see him act older than his years. He, too, deserved a few free pints and some laughter, even if the price was a hangover in the morning.

Thorin had thrown a bit more wood on the fire and looked contemplative. I sat down next to him and picked up my own pipe. After lighting it, I told him that I had something important to discuss if he was agreeable. He was, so I proceeded.

“Fili and Kili need their own apartment.” I watched to see what reaction he would have to my statement.

He exhaled a fragrant cloud and cocked his head. “They have a room here that is perfectly adequate.”

I tried not to smile, but it didn’t work. “It is no longer adequate because they have reached maturity and need a hearth and a home of their own.”

He snorted, blowing smoke out of his nose like the dragon he sometimes pretended to be. “They are too young. Besides, Dwarflings do not leave home unless they are marrying or establishing a business and they are doing neither.”

My brother can be vexingly exasperating sometimes. “It is true that they are not going into business, although their crafting has come along to the point where they may soon take that step. Neither can they legally marry…” I just let the words hang there.

“What?”

“Why?”

“Oh…”

“You mean to each other?”

His expression was priceless and I couldn’t help laughing. “Yes, I mean they can’t marry each other. However, that does not mean that they can’t have a home of their own.”

“Where they can be together in private.” He finished my thought for me. “It does have some merit. It would be more peaceful here.”

“Undoubtedly. And no long waits to use the facilities,” I added.

His expression relaxed into a half smile. “Long baths when I want them instead of waiting for them to be done.”

He blew a long stream of smoke out along with a sigh. “I suppose there are a lot of things to be said for it in the long run.”

I smiled at my brother knowing that he loves my sons as much as I. “I believe there are.”

“But what about heirs?” His eyebrow shot up as the thought hit him.

“Well, it’s never too late, my dearest brother.”

He looked at me and blinked. “I…uh…”

“The best wine is well-aged,” I said with a wink. I am afraid that I am shameless when it comes to teasing Thorin.

He avoided my eyes, choosing to knock the ashes from his pipe instead.

Taking pity on him, I laid mine aside and stood up. “Did you know that it is free pint night down at the Iron Ox?”

“Yes, I believe you mentioned that,” he replied, still not looking at me.

“Did I tell you I’m buying?” I grinned, waiting for an answer.

It was not long in coming.

“No, you did not, but now that you have, why are we still here?

He took my arm and we headed out the door in quest of our own hangovers. My sons would be fine. It was a good night for a pint or three and some laughter. On the other hand, it was always a good night for a pint and some laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little flight of fancy. I really like Dis and in my world BOFA never happened and she is living with her family and helping to rebuild Erebor.


End file.
